bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kopaka
Kopaka war neben Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu und Lewa einer der sechs Toa Mata und später Toa Nuva. Biographie Als Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|left|170px|Im CodrexKopaka wurde vor 100.000 Jahren von Artakha als ein Mitglied der Toa Mata erschaffen. Seine Toa-Brüder, Lewa, Pohatu, Tahu, Onua und Gali wurden zusammen mit ihm von Hydraxon trainiert. Eine ihrer Aufgaben war, Masken zu suchen. Hydraxon versteckte ihre Masken und sie mussten sie wiederbekommen. Sie fragten sich wozu das gut sein sollte, trainierten aber. Niemand wollte den anderen um Hilfe beten, doch sie bemerkten, dass sie Hilfe brauchten und arbeiteten schließlich zusammen. Bei einer Übung schaffte es Kopaka als einziger der Toa Mata einen Spinax-Hund zu besiegen, indem er ihn in einem Eisblock einsperrte. Tahu und Kopaka platzen plötzlich in Helryx´ Festung und sie gab ihnen eine Aufgabe. Nach ihrem Training lebten die Toa Mata in Karda Nui und bekämpften verschiedene Rahi und beschützten die Av-Matoraner. Als sie dies getan hatten griffen die Avohkah an, doch die Toa besiegten auch diese. Als die Avohkah besiegt waren wurden Onua, Lewa, Pohatu und Gali von Tahu und Kopaka in den Codrex geführt, was die Aufgabe war, die sie von Helryx bekommten hatten, und stiegen in Toa-Kanister. Dort warteten sie 100.000 Jahre, bis sie nach der Großen Katastrophe nach Metru Nui gerufen wurden. Sie wurden durch Katapulte abgeschossen, landeten doch durch einen Fehler nicht in Metru Nui, sondern schwammen im Meer umher, wo sie schließlich auseinander fielen. Nachdem auf Mata Nui ein Jahr lang frieden herrschte begann Teridax die Rahi mit infizierten Masken zu infizieren, und die Turaga schickten Takua los um die sechs Toa-Steine zu finden und nach Kini-Nui zu bringen, als er dies getan hatte wurde er von einer riesigen Druckwelle an den Strand geschleudert. Durch das Sammeln der sechs Toa-Steine wurden die Toa Mata nach Mata Nui gerufen. Mata Nui Ankunft Kopaka landete als erster der Toa auf Mata Nui und baute sich zusammen. Dort fand er Matoro hinter einem Eisblock, der ihn beobachtete. Er rettete Matoro vor einem Nui-Jaga und fand dabei die Kräfte seines Eisschwerts heraus. Dann führte Matoro ihn nach Ko-Wahi, wo er von Turaga Nuju eingewiesen wurde, er erzählte ihm von den Makoki-Steinen und den sechs Masken die er finden sollte. Suche nach den Masken thumb|left|170px|Kini-NuiKopaka ging auf den Mount Ihu um dort nach Masken zu suchen, als sich Pohatu ihm näherte und ihn beinahe verschüttete. Kopaka wollte den Toa des Steins loswerden, doch er klebte an ihm wie eine Klette, schließlich erklärte Kopaka sich dazu bereit ihm zu helfen eine seiner großen Masken zu finden. Dann wurden die beiden von einem Kane-Ra angegriffen, der anscheinend die Maske bewachte. Die beiden, oder besser gesagt, Pohatu besiegte den Kane-Ra aber, woraufhin sich die Meinung von Kopaka über ihn änderte. Kopaka suchte danach weiter nach den anderen fünf Masken und einem Makoki-Stein. Als er alle sechs Masken hatte, trafen sich die Toa Mata bei Kini-Nui. Dort fanden sie Statuen von sich, die in den Stein gemeißelt waren, die aber keine Masken auf hatten. Schließlich beschlossen sie die Masken auf die Köpfe zu stecken. Wenig später wurden aus den sechs Masken die Goldenen Kanohi. Dann gingen sie in das Versteck von Makuta. Dort mussten sie zuerst die Manas besiegen, wofür sie sich in ihre Toa Kaita-Formen begaben. Trotzdem schafften sie es nicht sie zu besiegen, mit verieinten Kräften gelang es ihnen jedoch. Danach wurden sie von Schattenversionen von sich selbst angegriffen, die sie auch durch Teamwork besiegten. Die Bohrok-Schwärme thumb|250px|Kopaka mit einem KranaNachdem sie wieder an der Oberfläche waren erwachten unter ihnen die Bohrok-Schwärme und gingen auf die Insel Mata Nui los. Die Toa sahen einen Schwarm Kohrak und Pahrak in Ta-Wahi und besiegten sie. Danach wurde ihnen von Turaga Vakama alles über die Bohrok erzählt. Kopaka ging dann nach Ko-Wahi und suchte nach den acht Krana. Als er sie hatte verfolgte er einen Bohrok-Va, der ihn zu dem Eingang des Nests der Bohrok führte und dort verschwand. Er wartete vor dem Eingang und beobachtete, wie hunderte von Bohrok daraus hervorkamen und in verschiedene Richtungen gingen. Danach traf er sich mit den anderen Toa, und während Onua nach Lewa suchte zeigte er Tahu den Eingang. Als sie dann alle wieder zusammen waren gingen sie in die Bohrok-Nester. Dort angekommen wurden sie alle, außer Tahu der die Gegend erkundet hatte und dabei verschwunden war, eingesperrt, und konnten nicht entkommen, während sich der Gang, in dem sie sich befanden, mit Lava füllte. Als Pohatu und Onua es nicht schafften auch nur einen Krazer in die Wand zu bekommen, merkte Lewa, dass alles nur eine Illusion war, und sie konnten durch die Wand, dort trafen sie Tahu wieder und gingen zu den Bahrag. Dort fanden sie die Exo-Toa Anzüge und zogen sie an. Nachdem sie das getan hatten bekämpften sie die Zwillingsköniginnen der Bohrok. Sie bemerkten, dass sie durch die Exo-Toa keinen Zugriff mehr auf ihre Elementarkräfte hatten, und zogen sie deshalb aus. Dann sperrten sie die Bahrag in Protodermis ein, und fielen anschließend in ein Meer von flüssiger Protodermis, wo sie sich in Toa Nuva verwandelten. Als Toa Nuva Mata Nui Bohrok-Kal Saga thumb|left|200px|Kopaka in seiner Nuva-Form Nachdem die Bahrag eingesperrt waren erwachten die Bohrok-Kal, die speziell für diesen Fall geschaffen wurden. Währenddessen erschien in Ko-Wahi ein Nuva-Symbol, welches Kopaka sofort von Turaga Nuju gezeigt wurde. Aber schon bald wurde das Symbol von Kohrak-Kal gestohlen. Daraufhin ging Kopaka los um seine Kanohi Nuva zu suchen. Auf einem Berg stieß auf einmal Pohatu zu ihm, der seine Hilfe bei der Beschaffung seiner Hau Nuva wollte. Kopaka wollte zuerst nicht, doch als Pohatu ihn vor einem Muaka rettete willigte er schließlich ein. Sie wollten in eine Höhle um dort die Maske zu holen, doch dann kam ein Beben, das Pohatu unter sich begrub. Kopaka dachte er wäre tot und ging nach Po-Koro. Er überbrachte die Hau Nuva, und die Nachricht dass Pohatu tot sei, doch dieser tauchte auf und klärte den irrtum. Später waren Gali, Lewa und er dabei gegen drei Bohrok-Kal zu kämpfen, dazu begaben sie sich in ihre Nuva-Kaita form, doch die Bohrok-Kal taten dasselbe, sie verwandelten sich in den Bohrok-Kaita Ja. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser zu stark war, und er bekämpfte sie so stark, dass die Konzentration der Toa nicht ausreichte um den Toa Kaita Nuva zu erhalten, sie fielen auseinander, wurden jedoch nicht von den Bohrok-Kal weiterbekämpft. Danach fanden die Bohrok-Kal das Versteck der Bahrag und drangen ein. Als die Toa Nuva ankamen wurde Lewa vorrausgeschickt um zu schauen was unten passierte. Als er wiederkam berichtete er den Toa, dass die Bohrok-Kal die Exo-Toa zerstört hätten. Danach gingen alle Toa Nuva in das Nest und versuchten die Bohrok-Kal aufzuhalten. Dazu benutzte Tahu die Kanohi Vahi, doch es bildete sich ein Schutzschild um die Bohrok-Kal, sodass die Toa nicht ihre Nuva-Symbole wiederbekommen konnten. Schließlich übertrugen sie all ihre Kräfte auf die Nuva-Symbole, wodurch die Bohrok-Kal zu viel Kraft bekamen, die sie dann nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten. Die Maske des Lichts thumb|right|210px|Kopaka bei den abenteuern um die Maske des Lichts Nachdem die Maske des Lichts gefunden wurde kamen Jaller, Takua und Lewa in Ko-Wahi an. Lewa verlies die beiden um nach Ta-Wahi zu gehen. Daraufhin liefen die beiden Matoraner in Ko-Wahi, in einem Schneesturm, umher, bis sie auf drei Bohrok stießen. Dann tauchte Kopaka auf und stoppte den Schneesturm, mit den Worten, dass sie ihn verfolgt hätten. Kopaka begleitete die die beiden bis Ko-Koro, wo er bemerkte, dass sein Dorf von den Rahkshi angegriffen wurde. Er gab den beiden Matoranern sein Eisschild und, sie rutschten darauf einen Berg hinunter, während Kopaka mit den Rahkshi kämpfte. Panrahk benutzte seinen Stab der Zersplitterung, und Kopaka fiel von dem Berg. Er setzte seine Eisklinge als Schie ein und folgte Jaller und Takua. Er wurde aber von der Macht von Panrahks Stabs getroffen und fiel bewusstlos zu boden. Takua ruderte währenddessen auf Kopaka´s Eisschild auf dem Wasser. Genau im richtigen Moment wachte Kopaka auf und fror die Rahkshi im Wasser ein, bevor sie Takua, der die Maske des Lichts hatte, erreichen konnten. Danach ging er, ohne sich zu verabschieden, nach Ko-Koro zurück. Später ging er nach Onu-Koro und kämpfte dort mit den anderen gegen die Rahkshi. Nachdem Tahu von Kurahk infiziert wurde fror Kopaka den Toa des Feuers ein. Er half Lewa und Gali diesen zurück an die Oberfläche zu bringen und zu heilen. Danach ging er zurück nach Onu-Wahi. Da rettete er die beiden verschütteten Toa, Pohatu und Onua. Danach gingen die drei nach Kini-Nui wo sie gerade rechtzeitig kamen um die anderen drei Toa Nuva, Jaller und Takua zu unterstützen. Gali, Onua, Pohatu und er zerstörten zwei Rahkshi. Nachdem Takua sich in Takanuva verwandelte ging er alleine nach Mangaia. Später rief er aber die Toa Nuva nach. Unten angekommen wurden sie von Teridax eingesperrt. Als Takanuva und Makuta zu Takutanuva verschmolzen öffnete dieser das Tor zu Metru Nui. Auf Voya Nui thumb|left|95px|Voya NuiAls die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen und besiegt. Zaktan ordnete an, dass man ihre Masken und Waffen nahm und in den Mount Valmai wirft, doch der Vulkan brach aus, bevor die Masken und Waffen dort hinenigeworfen werden konnten. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Artakha Als die Toa Nuva in Metru Nui ankamen lauerten sie vor dem Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru und überlegten wie sie am besten hineinkommen würden. Schließlich benutzten die Toa die Kraft der Kakama Nuva, wordurch ihre Moleküle so stark vibrierten, dass sie so schnell durch das Tor des Tempels kommen konnten, dass man sie gar nicht sehen konnten. Im inneren fand Gali die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis. Als die Toa die Aufgaben sahen waren sie schockiert, ihre erste Aufgabe war er die Bohrok-Schwärme zu befreien, und diese die Insel Mata Nuis reinigen zu lassen. Pohatu wunderte sich, ob die Liste eine Fälschung von Teridax war, aber Onua befreite schließlich die Bahrag, wordurch die Bohrok ihren Auftrag erfüllten. Der nächste Punkt auf der Liste war den Stab von Artakha zurückzuholen. Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Nachdem die Toa gingen brachte Pohatu das Gebäude zum Einsturz. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Dann teilten sich die Toa auf um die Aufgaben auf der Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis zu erfüllen. Sie beschlossen, dass Kopaka und Tahu in den Süden gingen um dort eine Reihe von Vulkanen stillzulegen. Danach wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia teleportiert und sahen wie der Stab das Universum reparierte. Bald kam ein Matoraner zu ihnen und sagte, dass sie jetzt nach Artakha kommen könnten. Dort bekamen sie ihre neue Anpassungsrüstung und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Karda Nui In der Luft Die Toa kamen schon bald in Karda Nui an und fanden die Av-Matoraner in Schatten-Matoraner mutiert vor. Sie platzen mitten in einem Kampf, und daraufhin beschlossen die Toa sich aufzuteilen. Kopaka, Lewa und Pohatu sollten in Karda Nui bleiben, während Tahu, Gali und Onua in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse gingen. Der Anführer der Gruppe, die in Karda Nui blieb wurde Kopaka. Davor erfuhren sie jedoch, dass sie alle Schlüsselsteine finden mussten um den Großen Geist erwecken zu können. Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen thumb|left|150px|Kopka´s AnkunftSolek sprach mit Kopaka und gab ihm den ersten der drei Schlüsselsteinen. Danach stürzten sich die Toa und Av-Matoraner in einen Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft von Makuta. Kopaka und Solek wurden von Vamprah besiegt, der ihnen mit hilfe seiner Avsa die Kräfte entzog. Pohatu und Photok ging es ähnlich. Die vier wurden von den Makuta gefangen genommen und an die Decke von Karda Nui gehängt. Sie waren bewusstlos und in Schattenfesseln gefesselt. Antroz schickte Chirox und Vamprah los um Lewa und Tanma aufzuhalten, die beiden schafften es jedoch dennoch zu Antroz zu kommen. Er kämpfte gegen den Makuta und weckte Pohatu. Dann schaffte es Lewa Antroz´Konzentration so zu stören, dass die Schattenketten verschwanden. Pohatu fing Solek und Kopaka auf und brachte sie weg. Später nahmen die Toa Nuva den Schatten-Matoraner Kirop gefangen, stahlen ihm einen der Schlüsselsteine und steckten ihn in eine Zelle. Als er aufwachte hörte er wie die Toa Nuva davon sprachen das Versteck der Schattenegel zu überfallen. Kirop flüchtete daraufhin zu dem Versteck und merkte nicht, dass er die Toa geradewegs dahin geführt hatte. Solek und Kopaka wollten Mutran übernehmen, während Pohatu, Lewa, Tanma, Photok und der neuangekommene Toa Ignika in das Versteck gingen um die Schattenegel zu suchen. In dem Kampf fror Kopaka Mutran ein. Das Eis wurde jedoch von den anderen Makuta zerstört und er und Solek wurden gefangen genommen. Als sie wieder aufwachten waren sie mit den anderen Toa gefesselt in dem Versteck. Pohatu rettete sie alle mit seiner Kakama Nuva. Danach zerstörte Toa Ignika das Versteck und die Makuta zogen sich in ihr Versteck zurück. Als sie wieder rauskamen wollten sie die Toa Nuva finden und Karda Nui zerstören, fanden aber heraus dass die Toa Nuva nicht da waren, diese derweil jedoch unbemerkt in das Versteck und holten sich den letzten Schlüsselstein. In den anschließenden Kampf hätte Antroz fast Kopakas Rüstung zerstört, doch Toa Ignika kam zur Hilfe. Er verwandelte Icarax in ein Biomechanisches Wesen zurück. Als Antroz weiterhin angriff reflektierte Kopaka seinen Hitzeblick auf ihn zurück und er geriet in eine Schattenexplosion die von Mutran ausgelöst wurde. Danach etführten die Toa den Geschwächten Makuta und zwangen ihn zu erzählen, wo die anderen Makuta hingingen. Danach gingen die Toa in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse. Im Sumpf right|205px|Kopaka im SumpfIm Sumpf angekommen kamen die Toa gerade rechtzeitig, Kopaka hinderte die Makuta, mit seinen Elementarkräften, daran die Toa Nuva Mistika zu zerstören. In diesem Kampf kam Takanuva an, und die Toa versammelten sich. Toa Ignika, der gelernt hatte zu sprechen, erzählte den Toa Nuva von dem Countdown der Maske des Lebens und Takanuva erzählte ihnen von den Energiestürmen die aufkommen würden, wenn sie Mata Nui erweckten. Die Toa beschlossen daraufhin in den Codrex zu gehen. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften es die Toa in den Codrex, der von den Makuta bewacht wurde, zu gelangen. Im inneren fanden sie den Ort, an dem sie tausend Jahre in ihren Toa-Kanistern schliefen. Onua spielte an ein paar Hebeln herum, und die Plattform auf der sie standen bewegte sich nach unten. Dort fanden sie sechs Gänge, am Ende seines Ganges fand Kopaka den Jetrax T6, dieser wurde jedoch von Antroz gestohlen, der den Toa in den Codrex gefolgt war. Pohatu und Lewa verfolgten ihn. Bei seinem Weg aus dem Codrex stieß der Jetrax T6 gegen einen der sechs Lichtsteine, die aus dem Boden gekommen waren. Kopaka wollte dem Entführer folgen, wurde aber von Radiak aufgehalten. Pohatu und Lewa griffen Antroz und den Jetrax T6 an. In diesem Moment sprang Antroz aus der Maschiene, doch bevor sie ihn völlig zerstörten erschuf Kopaka zwei Eiswände, die den Jetrax T6 schützen, bevor er zerstört wurde. Danach erlangte Kopaka das Fahrzeug wieder und der Strum begann. Einige der Toa hielten sich auf dem Jetrax T6 fest und sie entkamen dem Sturm gerade noch rechtzeitig. Danach flogen sie nach Metru Nui zurück. Teridax´ Herrschaft Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui ankamen wurden sie von den Turaga und den Matoranern gefeiert, doch eine kühle Briese kam auf. Kopaka wusste sofort, was diese zu bedeuten hatte. Die Sterne bewegten sich und formten die Kanohi Kraahkan. Teridax erzählte den Toa, dass er Mata Nui übernommen hätte und seinen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt hätte. Diese hätte er aus dem Universum geworfen. Kopaka und die anderen Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren spurlos, und Tahu wurde dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv, und fanden bald auch Gali wieder. Ein Matoraner, Kapura, sagte, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadr von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, ein intelligentes Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Auf Stelt trafen sie Trinuma, der ihnen erzählte dass Teridax Daxia zerstörte und manche Mitglieder des Ordens dadurch den Tod fanden, manche aber überlebten. Jetzt lebt er auf Spherus Magna. Maske und Waffen Als Kopaka von Artakha geschaffen wurde, bekam er von ihm ein Eisschwert, ein Eisschild und die Große Kanohi Akaku, die Maske des Röntgenblicks. Auf Mata Nui fand er noch fünf weitere Masken, und bekam die Goldene Akaku. Als die Toa Mata die Bahrag besiegt hatten fielen sie alle in ein Meer aus flüssiger Protodermis, dadurch verwandelten sie sich in Toa Nuva. Kopaka´s Maske wurde zu der Akaku Nuva. Mit dieser Maske können auch die anderen Toa Nuva auf die Kraft der Maske zugreifen. Zudem verstärte sich Kopaka´s Schild und er bekam eine Eisklinge, die er als Ski einsetzen kann. Als die Toa Nuva alle Aufgaben der Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis erledigt hatten wurden sie nach Artakha teleportiert. Dort bekamen sie neue Anpassungsrüstungen. Kopaka´s Gestalt änderte sich völlig und er bekam einen "Midak Skyblaster" an dem er sein Eis-Bajonet befestigen kann. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt Kopaka Mata|thumb|left|150pxKopaka Phantoka|thumb|150pxthumb|left|Kopaka Nuva|150px *Toa Mata Kopaka wurde 2001 als eines der Kanister Sets verkauft. Das Set enthielt 33 Teile. Auf den Deckel seines Kanisters konnte man seine Kanohi Akaku stecken. Er hatte, wie alle Toa Mata, eine Funktion, durch die er seinen Arm auf und ab bewegen konnte. Man konnte ihn mit Gali und Lewa zu einem Toa Kaita umbauen. *Toa Nuva Kopaka wurde 2002/2003 verkauft. Dieses Set enthielt nun 43 Teile, inklusive der neuen Nuva-Rüstung und neuen Waffen. Die Arm-Funktion wurde beibehalten, nur dass dieses mal auch ein extra Zahnrad dabei war, wodurch man beide Arme gleichzeitgi bewegen konnte. Seine Eisklinge konnte man ihm als Schlittschuhe an die Füße stecken. *Toa Phantoka Kopaka wurde im Winter 2008 verkauft. In diesem Set waren 54 Teile enthalten. Er hatte nun eine neue Anpassungsrüstung. Seine Akaku hatte sich angepasst, konnte aber nicht nach unten bewegt werden. Seine Flügel waren so angebracht, dass sie nach oben und unten gedreht werden konnten. Er hatte auf dem Rücken eine Verbindung, die es ihm erlaubte Solek auf seinen Rücken zu befestigen. Quellen *Bionicle: Das offizielle Comic-Magazin *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Toa Nuva Blog *Federation of Fear *Takanuvas Blog Kategorie:Ko Kategorie:Toa Kategorie:Toa Mata/Nuva Kategorie:Charaktere